inFamous: Assimilation of Gods and Humans
by BlueSeaWriter
Summary: It's been years after Cole Macgrath awakened the conduit race. It's been two years since Delsin Rowe freed them. The aftermath is simple. Will conduits be eliminated by the humans? or vice versa. Perhaps even a peace between can be found.
Prologue.

Humans. Strong willed, powerful, diverse, adaptive. Those are some of the good qualities they have, perhaps the reason why they dominate the planet. But the hidden threat within ended up being humanity's downfall. Eight years ago Cole Macgrath, a human became something more. The ray sphere, a device before it time, was triggered. The resulting explosion was with the force of a sun, thousands of innocent lives were lost. At the center of it Cole was there. Alive, but changed. He had the power over electricity, draining whole power grids to feed his power. His body became more resilient as he gained power, becoming something resembling a God. No longer was he a human, the first conduit had been born.

It spread like a virus. Humans who had the dormant conduit gene would awaken to conduits if they were touched by one. National governments were in fear of them, and did the natural human thing: a war against conduits. Somewhere in the chaos, Cole died, and the war was over. Humans had survived.

All surviving conduits were stripped of their powers with a handcuffs made of modified Ray Fragments, pieces of debris left over from Cole's explosion. They could be made to do many things involving conduits, in this case, restrict powers. Then the powerless demigods were forced into a jail located in the U.S. Which was under the jurisdiction of the Department of Unified Protection, or DUP.  
They were taught how to use their powers, how to home their skills, while being experimented on like some kind of science show. Brooke Augustine, the leader of the DUP, and a conduit herself 'protected' her people by keeping them under lock and key. Then Delsin Rowe came along, defeating and humiliating Augustine and freeing the conduits. This is the aftermath: Humans were forced to live among conduits, whether they liked it, or not.

 **Chapter 1: Genetic Suprise**

The bell tore through my idle daydream. School was over, Thank goodness, I was on the verge of ripping my hair out. Students filled out into the main hallway, some stopping and meeting up with friends, others headed straight for their bus or car. Myself? I usually walked home , since School was so close to it. Countless times had my mother told me that it's dangerous to walk the streets, but that didn't deter me. I can't stand being around people, so being stuffed in a motorized metal and glass tube with twenty or more of them was not my go-to method of transportation at all. Yeah, I was a loner. Not because I was ugly. If I could rate myself on looks alone, I would be a six out of ten, pretty average. African skin, black hair, piercing blue eyes. 6'1 in height, and I wasn't fat, or too muscular. But I don't care about that kinda thing.  
"Mr. Washe!" The scratchy voice of my algebra teacher, Mr. Boone. "You must retake this test if you expect to pass, I'll expect you in Saturday school"

Great. My weekend is ruined. A whole four hours of my hard earned Saturday with voice. I stepped out into the courtyard to see a familiar face. "Yo, Blue" He called out to me. Everyone called me that because that was usually the color I wore, and because by real name, Aster was too much of a classic name for a original person like myself.

I trudged over to him, the look of 'my wonderful plan is ruined' splayed all over my face. "Why the face?" Oh Zane, I thought you knew me better than that. My vertically challenged friend of 6 years. "Saturday school with Mr. Monotone" I let the malice slip out, and he laughed as though that were the most hysterical thing he had ever been gifted with hearing.

"You? Four hours with _him?_ This I _have_ to see." He then proceeded to kick over a trashcan. The principal beckoned him over with a witch's sneer. He walked back over with a pink slip in hand saying "Saturday School" in crimson red ink.

"How come you didn't ask me if I wanted to spend my misery alone?" The sarcasm almost literally oozed from my mouth. "I know you better than you know yourself, and misery loves company" his smirk made me cringe.

We began walking to the port on the south of the town to do our evening routine of random idiotic things, such as poke lobsters and see if we could beat their snap reflex, when we came across a strange spectacle. It was a conduit neighborhood. Conduits had a sort of malice against normal humans, most of them weren't hostile, but they would just stare, the same we we stared at _them_ because _they_ were the ones with powers, and not us. Children would play with their powers, causing the plants to bend with their will, or flames would appear from their hands under the supervision of their parents. We walked by the entrance and they stared at us, their piercing gazes were so intense it felt like the eyes had flown out of their sockets to get a better look. Wonder if a conduit had a power like that. Putting the gross thought aside, we continued to walk past, trying to act oblivious to the silent judging.

A balloon floated by, the wind was toying with it. then the wind seemed to randomly disappear, and a feminine shout of surprise was splayed out, without thinking, I caught the balloon before it could ascend into the sky. Zane looked at me as though I were insane "Dude, that's a Bio-terrorist's thing! Don't touch it or you'll get infected. "You fool. That's not how it works, and I've already been tested for the gene" That one extra gene determined what you were: human, or more. Although you were dormant until the gene awakened

A girl no younger than myself came up, and shyly reached for the balloon, her hand brushed mine has she grasped the string and and I let go, my skin started to tingle from the area of where she touched me, and it spread throughout my body, my blue eyes turning to deep sapphire, almost black. The girl and Zane stepped back, Zane shouted in fear at me, but I couldn't hear him, the pain was too great. It felt like every cell in my body was being struck by lightning. But I didn't have the gene...how could this be happening to me? Maybe the test had been wrong after all.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped and I collapsed. The world going black, I let the sleep take me.


End file.
